eascofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Camila Gallardo
Camila Gallardo Montalva (born November 2, 1986), also known by her stage name Cami, is a Chilean composer and singer. In 2018, she released her first studio album, Rosa, which was simple "Más de la Mitad," "No es Real", among others. She represented Chile at the III Eurovision Americas Song Contest, in Charlotte Amalie, U.S. Virgin Islands, with the song Abrázame, obtaining the 1st place and giving the first victory of the contest to a South American country and a song in spanish. Biography 1986–2015: Early life She is the daughter of columnist Karen Montalva and Alex Gallardo, being the oldest of four siblings, Luis Arellano (Universal Music Chile) is her manager and image consultant. From the age of 6 Gallardo has played instruments, but it wasn't until the age of 14, when her father recorded and posted a video on YouTube where she sang Thanks to the life of the Chilean singer Violeta Parra, who became known Camila Gallardo had studies in the United States where her father helped her record in studios so she could begin her career as an artist. 2015–2016: The Voice and first singles Camila Gallardo was presented in the fifth chapter of The Voice Chile. On June 14, the blind auditions chapter was broadcast, where the singer performed the song of the American singer Brandi Carlile, The Story. It took only 20 seconds to convince and captivate the jury (Luis Fonsi, Franco Simone, Nicole and Álvaro López), then she chose Fonsi as her coach. Gallardo managed to pass the rounds of battles, knockouts and live, to finally reach the semifinal and final, where she was deserving of the second place, only behind the singer Luis Pedraza. In her stay in the television program she stood out performing songs by Alanis Morissette, Coldplay, Violeta Parra, Bruno Mars, Sam Smith, Keane and Sia. Later, the artist was invited to work with the Universal Music Chile company to produce her debut album. That same year, Gallardo performed a series of concerts in Santiago being a sales success, he also participated in a Christmas event of the Temple of Santiago of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (Mormons) In an interview for Publimetro , Gallardo says: “I feel very blessed. I think that such opportunities cannot be discarded, especially at the point where I am, that I have worked hard to get here. ” He announced her first single for February 2016. On February 17 Gallardo releases her first single "Más de la mitad", under Universal Music Chile, a song that was composed by Puerto Rican singer Luis Fonsi with Claudia Brant. The recording and production of the single was carried out by Andrés Saavedra in Miami.The song achieved great repercussion in Chile, becoming the most listened to in the country on Spotify and achieving until November 2018 more than 19 million views on YouTube. The theme also managed to position itself in the first place of Spotify's virals in Chile.More than half reached third place in iTunes Chile.After being recognized nationally, the international company Ripley invited her to be part of its advertising, being her face throughout the year 2016. At the end of the same year he appears at the opening of the 2016 Telethon performing the song "Wings" with the singer Luis Pedraza. 2017–present: ''Rosa'' Gallardo participated in the tribute paid to the folklorist Violeta Parra at the opening of the Viña del Mar Festival 2017, together with Paz Binimelis, Claudia Acuña, Consuelo Schuster, Isabel Parra and Tita Parra. "Un Poco Más de Frío" is released as a third single later that year, Gallardo was the opening act at the Lindsey Stirling concert in Santiago and a special guest at the concert of the Colombian band Morat during the beginning of the second half of the year 2017, Gallardo was in Los Angeles, California (United States), to adjust the final details of the release of her debut album, which is produced by Sebastián Krys, recognized for having 15 Grammy awards under her belt (10 of them Latin). In October 2017, Camila participated in the Billboard Next Up: New Artists, New Music 2017 music magazine project. The magazine considered her a rising artist.In November 2017, Camila participates in the Billboard Women in Music event 2017 In December 2017, he participated in the closing of the Telethon 2017 with singers such as Augusto Schuster, Luis Jara, Gonzalo Yáñez, Consuelo Schuster, Héctor "Kanela" Muñoz (vocalist of Halloween) and Carolina Soto. In January 2018, Camila performs at the XLIX Festival of Huaso de Olmué, aired by Chilean National Television, where she sang her hits and presented her new singles "Ven", "No es Real" and "Fuerte" from her album. Rosa debut, with a release planned for mid-2018. In April 2018, he officially released her single "No es Real" in collaboration with Antonio José, Spanish singer, being a trend on YouTube, iTunes and entering the Top 50 of Chile on Spotify from the day after its release. In addition, he entered the Top 50 Viral of Spain in Spotify, within the 15 most viral songs. A few days before, he announced the release of her album "Rosa" for June 21 and 22 at the Municipal Theater of Las Condes, however, due to the great success of sales he had to confirm a third date for her fans: Saturday June 23 at the same place. Participates in the Viña del Mar Festival 2019 as a guest artist and as a jury of the musical competition, obtaining silver and gold seagulls. The Rosa Tour (Movistar Arena) ends in Chile and begins its tour of Latin America and Europe. So she also begins her preparations for her second album, which would be released at the end of 2019. Category:Winners of the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:Chile in the Eurovision Americas Song Contest Category:Chile Entrants Category:3rd Eurovision Americas Song Contest Entrants